As antennas for a vehicle such as automobiles, there is, for example, known an antenna in which a linear antenna conductor is printed on a surface of a window glass or an antenna in which a linear antenna conductor is embedded in the inside of a window glass. The antenna of this kind is hereinafter referred to a glass antenna. Radio wave signals of television broadcasting, radio broadcasting, and the like are received by the antenna conductor and transmitted to a receiving apparatus such as a television receiver and a radio receiver, via a transmission line such as a coaxial cable.
A connector for electrically connecting the glass antenna and the coaxial cable to each other is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as described below. This connector includes a holder portion and a pickup portion detachably installed in the holder portion. The coaxial cable is electrically connected to the pickup portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5476713